Yu-Gi-Oh 3D Bonds Beyond Time
' Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time', known in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time is a 3D film, starring the 3 protagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. The movie is known to have been produced in light of the Tenth Anniversary of the series. The film was released on January 23, 2010 in Japan, and an english version of the film is currently in production, scheduled to be released on Spring of 2011. "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon" promotional cards will be distributred at cinemas to people attending the film.3 The film's main theme music is makemagic by jealkb. Summary Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's present Paradox travels back in time to find Yusei Fudo Turbo Dueling with Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas in New Domino City. Paradox appears and challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel. Yusei tunes "Junk Synchron" with "Junk Warrior" and Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon", but Paradox reveals a blank card, and launches a beam at "Stardust Dragon", absorbing it and creating a blackened corrupt card of it into the blank card. Yusei confronts Paradox, who shows him the corrupt card, before vanishing through time again. Yusei, Jack and Crow halt their Duel Runners and look in bewilderment at the original "Stardust Dragon" card, whose illustration has just been blanked. Yusei, Jack and Crow look through the archives to find where Paradox disappeared to, until they find a record of "Stardust Dragon" attacking a duelist named Jaden Yuki in Venice. With the support of the other Signers, Yusei Summons the Crimson Dragon. With its help, Yusei chases Paradox through a time slip. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX present In Venice, Paradox finds Jaden Yuki, who still has the powers of Yubel and The Supreme King. Paradox attacks him with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon". Jaden manages to resist by Summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" to protect him. In response, Paradox Summons "Stardust Dragon", a monster from the future, and proceeds to overwhelm Jaden. Yusei appears with the Crimson Dragon, who takes the blows for Jaden. Paradox disappears once again. Jaden explains to Yusei Paradox's true intentions: By stealing various monsters from across time and turning them dark, he plans to kill Maximillion Pegasus before he can recreate Duel Monsters in the modern world, throwing the timeline into chaos, and therefore creating a time paradox. The two agree to pursue Paradox. Yu-Gi-Oh! present Yusei and Jaden travel to the past, where they witness an event where Maximillion Pegasus is giving cards to young children. Paradox attacks the crowd with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon", killing almost everyone, including Pegasus. Amongst the ruins, Yugi stands up and searches for other survivors. He finds a bandana belonging to his grandfather, Solomon Muto, and cries over his death. Yusei and Jaden find Yugi and explain what they know about Paradox to him. Yugi agrees to fight with them against Paradox to free the trapped monsters and save the world. The Crimson Dragon takes Yusei, Jaden and Yugi back 30 minutes in time. Paradox arrives at the event again, but is confronted by the three. Yugi asks Paradox what kind of person he is, to which Paradox replies that he is from the future which was destroyed by Duel Monsters. He intends to destroy the game to prevent that future happening. Yusei and Jaden try to talk him out of it, but Paradox is unmoved by what they say. Yusei then challenges Paradox to a 3 on 1 Duel, which he accepts. The Duel Paradox's Duel Runner transforms into a flying type and he floats up high and the duel begins. Paradox declares the first move. He activates "Malefic World" that lets him put a random "Malefic" monster from his deck to his hand instead of drawing a card during his Draw Phase. The field begins transforming into a purple atmosphere full of stars. Then, he sends "Cyber End Dragon" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from his hand. He sets a card to end his turn. Yusei tells everybody that everything was his fault, and asks Yugi and Jaden to let him take the first turn. Jaden and Yugi agree, cheering Yusei on. Yusei activates "Reincarnation of Hope", which sends "Sonic Chick" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard; but on their team's second Standby Phase, they are allowed to add a monster from their Deck to their hand. Yusei then summons "Junk Synchron", and, due to its effect, he also summons "Sonic Chick" back on his field. He then activates "Quillbolt Hedgehog's" effect to summon it back to his field. He then uses the 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Gardna" in Defense Position. Yugi and Jaden became impressed with the new cards from the future. Yusei sets 2 cards to end his turn. Paradox adds "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" to his hand due to the effect of "Malefic World". He then sends "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" from his hand. Jaden becomes angry that Paradox is using Jesse's card. Paradox attacks "Junk Gardna" with "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", but Yusei activates "Junk Gardna's" effect that prevents it from being destroyed by battle once per turn, and switching "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" to Defense Position. Paradox then attacks "Junk Gardna" with "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", this time destroying it and inflicting Piercing Damage to Yusei's Life Points. Yusei felt the real damage that Paradox did to him, but not before activating "Miracle's Wake", reviving his "Junk Gardna". Paradox then sets a card and ends his turn. As Jaden's turn begins, his theme song begins playing. He activates "Polymerization", fusing his "Elemental Hero Neos" with Yusei's "Junk Gardna" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Neos Knight". "Elemental Hero Neos Knight's" ATK increases by half of Yusei's "Junk Gardna", making its ATK 3200. Because of "Elemental Hero Neos Knight's" other effect, it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. Thus, Jaden attacks Paradox's "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" and "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" with "Elemental Hero Neos Knight". Paradox activates "Malefic Tune", allowing him to draw 2 cards. Jaden sets four cards to end his turn. Paradox adds "Malefic Stardust Dragon" to his hand due to "Malefic World"'s effect. He then sends "Stardust Dragon" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Summon "Malefic Stardust Dragon". He Normal Summons "Malefic Parallel Gear", and tunes it with "Malefic Stardust Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Malefic Paradox Dragon". He activates its effect, Special Summoning "Stardust Dragon", and decreasing Jaden's "Elemental Hero Neos Knight's" ATK by 2500. Paradox attacks "Elemental Hero Neos Knight" with "Malefic Paradox Dragon", but Jaden activates "Hero Barrier", negating the attack. Paradox activates "Malefic Claw Stream", destroying "Elemental Hero Neos Knight", but Jaden activates "Elemental Mirage", resurrecting "Elemental Hero Neos Knight" with its original ATK (2500). Paradox sets 2 cards to end his turn. As Yugi's turn begins, his theme music plays. He adds "Dark Magician" to his hand due to Yusei's "Reincarnation of Hope". Paradox thinks it's a useless attempt to try, but Yugi activates "Ancient Rules", which allows him to summon his "Dark Magician" without tributing. Jaden gets excited seeing Yugi's ace card. Yugi then activates "Bond Between Teacher and Student", which summons "Dark Magician Girl" to his field. He then activates "Miraculous Magic Gate", which lets him take control of one of Paradox's monsters and which Paradox assumes it is his "Malefic Paradox Dragon". In response, Paradox chains "Malefic Force", which protects his "Malefic Paradox Dragon" from Yugi's card effects. Yugi then smiles claiming his true target is "Stardust Dragon". Now Yusei gets his "Stardust Dragon" back on his field. Yugi then activates "Dark Magic Twin Burst", combining his two monsters' ATK together, raising "Dark Magician's" ATK to 4500. He attacks and destroys "Malefic Paradox Dragon", resulting in Paradox losing 500 Life Points. Paradox then grins and activates "Malefic Paradigm Shift", which summons "Malefic Truth Dragon" to his field when his "Malefic Paradox Dragon" is destroyed. This costs Paradox half of his Life Points to activate (Paradox's LP: 1750). Paradox then fuses with his new monster and everyone is amazed to see such a gigantic monster. Paradox then starts his turn. He plays "Malefic Selector" to remove "Malefic Parallel Gear" and "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from play to add "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to his hand. Paradox then sends both "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Summon "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon". He then attacks "Dark Magician Girl" with "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Jaden activates Yugi's "De-Fusion", sending Elemental Hero Neos Knight back to the Extra Deck and summoning his "Elemental Hero Neos" and Yusei's "Junk Gardna". He then uses "Junk Gardna's" effect to switch "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Defense Position, thus canceling its attack. Paradox then attacks "Dark Magician" with "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and destroys it. He then activates "Malefic Truth Dragon's" effect which would destroy all of Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei's monsters, but Yusei activates "Stardust Dragon's" effect to negate Malefic Truth Dragon's destruction effect and destroy it. However, Paradox activates "Malefic Truth Dragon's" effect which removes from play his "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" and negate "Stardust Dragon's" effect. He then attacks "Elemental Hero Neos" with "Malefic Truth Dragon" and thus activating its effect again, destroying "Dark Magician Girl" and "Junk Gardna". Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei's LP are all reduced to 100 as all 3 of them are pushed back by the explosion. Paradox then activates "Malefic Cross", Special Summoning "Malefic Stardust Dragon" from the Graveyard. He attacks directly with "Malefic Stardust Dragon", but Jaden activates "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", allowing Yugi to add "Kuriboh" to his hand. Yugi then discards "Kuriboh" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Paradox then ends his turn, but not before "Malefic Stardust Dragon" gets destroyed by "Malefic Cross's" effect and the original "Stardust Dragon" gets summoned back to Yusei's field. At this point, Yusei fell on his knees saying that everything is hopeless and the future is doomed. Back in New Domino City, everybody is watching their dimension collapse but Jack knows that Yusei will save them. Yugi and Jaden then encourage Yusei to stand up with a powerful friendship speech. Yusei then draws and activates "Stardust Mirage", which Special Summons all monsters that Paradox destroyed last turn. This brings back "Dark Magician Girl", "Dark Magician", "Elemental Hero Neos", and "Junk Gardna". Jaden then activates "Neos Spiral Force", which doubles "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to 5000. Yugi then activates "Black Spiral Force", which also doubles "Stardust Dragon's" attack again to 10000. Yusei then attacks "Malefic Truth Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon", thus winning the Duel. After that, Yusei thanks Jaden and Yugi and hopes to meet them again. Yugi then gives a good old friendship speech, and our heroes return to their respective timelines. Back at New Domino City, everybody comes running to Yusei as Yusei himself looks at the sky and hopes to protect his future so he can meet Jaden and Yugi again. Category:Movies Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Specials